Sentiments Cachés
by ana.lovemangas
Summary: Des membres de Fairy Tail vont passer l'examen de Rang S, pendant lequel des sentiments se dévoileront, Levy aime Gajeel, Cana aime Lucy, puis Natsu aimera Lucy, Grey tombera peut à peut amoureux de Juvia
1. Chapter 1 : Partenaires

**Chapitre 1 : Partenaires**

**Auteur :** **Bonjour je débute sur FanFiction, et je commence par une histoire de Fairy Tail ( les personnages appartienne à Hiro Mashima ) et j'espere que cela va vous plaire . Il y aura des couples comme Gajeel et Levy mais je vous en dit pas plus ... A VOUS DE LIRE ;) **

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail...

Jett : Je veux une mission !

Droy : Moi aussi, Mirajane

Natsu : Mirajane, je prend celle-là !

Mirajane, Doucement je ...

Gajeel : MIRAJANE JE PRENDS CETTE MISSION !

Lucy : Mirajane ?

Mirajane : Toi aussi, tu veux une mission, Lucy ?

Lucy : Hein ? Euh... Non, juste, c'est quoi tout ce remue ménage ? Pourquoi touts le monde veut une mission tout d'un coup ?

Mirajane : C'est à cause de l'examen pour devenir mage de Rang S .

Lucy : L'examen de Rang S ?

Mirajane : Oui il a lieu tous les ans, le maître choisi 8 personnes qui y pariticipera ,

Lucy : Et où se passe l'examen ?

Mirajane : Sur l'île Tenro, c'est la terre sainte de notre guilde .

Lucy : Combien y-a t-il de personnes de rang S à Fairy Tail ?

Mirajane : Il y en a 5 : Luxus, Misst Gun, Gildarts , Erza ... Et moi .

Grey : Mirajane, je pars pour cette mission !

Mirajane : Bien Grey, Bon voyage et n'oublie pas tes vêtements !

Lucy : Je te laisse, il va bientôt être 5 heures . Je vais prendre un douche

Mirajane : O.K Lucy ! :)

Lucy s'en alla dans ses appartement pour prendre une douche, elle alla dans la baignoire et ...

Lucy : AAAHH !

Cana : Salut !

Lucy Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?!

Cana : Ben, je prends un bain . Il n'y a pas d'alcool chez toi ? Bof c'est pas grave .

Elles prirent leurs bain ensemble, apres tout c'était ds filles, pendant cela Cana expliqu'à a Lucy qu'elle avait echouer 4 fois l'examen et que cette fois ci elle quiterai la guilde si elle ne reussirai pas . Pour la réconforter Lucy proposa à Cana de passer la nuit chez elle , celle ci accepta .

Le lendemain après-midi, tous les membres de la guilde été réuni . Macarov aller annoncer les participants à l'examan

Macarov : Je maintenant annocer les 8 participants a l'épreuve ! Natsu Dragneel !

Natsu : Vous ne le regretterais pas

Macarov : Grey Fullbuster !

Grey : Le moment est enfin venue !

Macarov : Juvia Lockser

Jubia : Hein ? Juvia Participe ?

Macarov : Elfman !

Elfman : Moi je suis un homme, un vrai !

Macarov : Cana Alperona

Cana : ...

Macarov : Fried Justine !

Fried : Pour suivre les pas de Luxus...

Macarov : Levy Mcgarden

Levy : Enfin !

Macarov : Mest Gryden

Mest : ...

Macarov : Cette fois ,, seulement un d'entre vous deviendra mage de Rang S, l'epreuve se passe dans une semaine, vous avez le temps de choisir vos partenaires !

Fried et Bixrow se mit ensemble , Natsu se mit avec Happy, Grey avec Loki . Juvia se mit avec Lisanna . Elfman se mit avec Evergreen . Levy elle ...

Jett : C'est moi qui irai avec Levy, je suis le plus rapide !

Droy : Non, moi je suis le plus adaptée au combat !

Gajeel arriva debout derriere Levy qui elle était assise

Gajeel : Si tu veux vraiment devenir un mage de Rang S, alors je te donnerais un coup de main .

Jett et Droy : QUOI ?!

Levy : Gajeel !

Gajeel : Je dois juste chasser tous les mecs qui sont sur ton chemin, non ?

Levy : Mais ... J'ai un petit corps et je suis pas douée dans quoi que ce soit ... Je perdrais d'entrée de jeu et ... Oh !

Gajeel venait d'attraper Levy par le col de derrière et la souleva avec une très grande facilité .

Gajeel : Ne sois pas si négative avant même d'avoir commencé !

Levy : Eh ! Gajeel repose moi !

Gajeel : Je vais te faire paraitre grande .

Levy rougit . Il reposa Levy .

Levy : Gajeel ...

Wendy et Mest fit équipe ensemble .

Lucy marchait tranquilemnt dans les rue de la ville . Dans une petite ruelle elle vue qu'elle que chose allongée . Elle s'aprocha ...

Lucy : Aah Cana ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour être ivre !

Cana été ivre, allongée dans la ruelle, recouverte de neige . Lucy amena Cana chez elle où elle lui donna une couverture pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer .

Cana : Quelle Sauveuse, tu es . Si personne ne m'avait remarquée j'aurais été fichu .

Lucy : Cana ... Je .. trouve que tu agit bizarrement en ce moment .

Cana : C'est par rapport à l'examen, cela fait 4 fois que j'échoue ... Il faut que je soit mage ... Sinon je ne revrrai pas cette personne ..

Lucy : Cana, ce n'est pas la peine d'etre aussi accrocher a devenir mage de ...

Cana : JE DOIT ETRE MAGE DE RANG S !

Lucy : Mais Cana ...

Cana : Je le dois ...

Elle parlèrent un bon pout de temps, lucy été sous le choc . Cana pleurait . Elle pleurait . Lucy la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, et lui fit un bisou sur le front en lui chuchotant :

Lucy : Je serais ta partenaire Cana ...

Cana : Lucy ...

D'un autre côté dans la chambre de Gajeel .

Toc Toc Toc

Gajeel : ENTRE Lily ! T'en a mis du temps pour m'amener mon acier j'ai faim moi et ... Levy ?!

Ce n'étai Panthère Lily mais Levy qui venait d'entrer .

Levy : Euh... Salut Gajeel

Gajeel : Qu'est ce que tu fais la crevette ? T'es pas entrain de manger ta soupe ?

Levy : Non .. je ..

Gajeel : Quoi ?

Levy : Merci d'être mon partenaire.. je te remercie , c'est pas facile car je suis petite et..voila je..

Levy été rouge pivoine , elle rougissait ...

Gajeel : Lily est vraiment lent

Levy : Gajeel tu ne m'écoutes même pas

Gajeel : Hein ? Si bien sur que si tu... Tu peux répéter ?

Levy enlaça Gajeel avec ses bras .

Levy : Merci Gajeel !

A ce moment . Lily entra avec du fer pour Gajeel . Gajeel laissa tomber Levy .

Gajeel : A enfin, mon fer

Levy qui était a deux doigts de pleurer

Levy : GAJEEL ,! tu fais jamais attention aux autres et tu ne tintéresse qu'a toi !

Elle partit en pleurant, en disant dans sa t$ete

Je le déteste ...

**Auteur : Voila mes chèrs (e) lecteurs. C'est la fin de ce chapitre 1 . Le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt A+**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le voyage

**Chapitre 2 : Le voyage **

**Auteur : Bonjour chères lecteurs, me revoilà . Avec le deuxième chapitre . Je prends soin de toujours regarder les reviews . Continuez, j'espere que mon histoire vous plait ;) **

Sur le bateau menant les 8 participants et leurs partenaires à l'île Tenro...

Lucy : J'ai chaud... Alors qu'on été en hiver à la maison . C'est quoi ça ?! Je crois que je vais fondre ! Je vais me transformer en une glace et être mangée par Happy

Happy : Pas très appétissant...

Levy : Lucy, tiens toi droite ... Cette position ...

Cana ( qui parler tout bas ) : Je trouve ça position très sexy ... Hein qu'es qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? C'est sûrement à cause de l'acool ... MAIS JE N'AI MËME PAS BU PLUS DE 8 VERRE AUJOURD'HUI

Wendy : Qu'est ce que tu dis Cana ?

Cana : Euh, je disais qu'à cause des courants de cette zone... Le.. le climat est le même toute l'année .

Happy : Tou mou ...

Lucy : Je vais me transformer en glaçe

Happy : Aye...

Bixrow : Il ne fait même pas chaud .

Lisanna : Juvia, tu n'as pas chaud habillée comme ça ?

Juvia : Juvia n'a pas chaud. Mais on pourrait dire ... QUE LE CORPS NU DE MONSIEUR EST SI CHAUD !

Grey : Chauuud ... J'ai chaud ...

Natsu : Je me sens mal

Loki : Natsu, reste loin de moi, ok ?

Natsu : Wendy n'a pas voulu lancé le sort Troia spell sur moi

Natsu vomit par dessus bord .

Loki : Y a rien à faire. C'est la partenaire de Mest

Wendy : Je suis désolée Natsu

Evergreen : Je me fiche de c'est camaraderie, bientôt nous seront tous ennemi .

Elfman : C'est chaud d'être un homme !

Lucy : Je veut manger une glace ...

Happy : Ne me mange pas d'accord ?

Lcuy : Je ne peux même pas t'imaginer en glace, happy . Et ... Oh !

Loki : Je peux la voir

Grey : C'est ... ?

**Auteur : Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre . Vous pouvez mettre un petit review, je vérifie toujours . A+ pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : L'arrivée sur l'île Tenro

**Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée sur l'île Tenro **

**Auteur : Bonjour chères lecteurs, me revoilà avec le 3eme chapitre et merci pour les reviews.****Merci de lire mon histoire . Si vous voulez avoir une image de l'île tenro cliquez sur le lien suivant ou copiez collez le et mettez dans google wiki/%C3%8Ele_Tenr%C3%B4 . Ou alors alors la manière la plus simple est de tapez Fairy Tail l'île Tenro dans google images . Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Grey : On est arrivés ?

Happy : Quelle forme bizarre

Levy : C'est une île au dessus d'une île ?

Grey : Très impressionant

Happy : Natsu on y sera bientôt .

Macarov : Il est dit qu'il y a longtemps, des fées vivaient sur cette île . Aussi en hommage du tout premier maitre de Fairy Tail, c'est là que se trouve la tombe de Moehuis Vermilion .

Grey : C'est quoi ces fringues ?!

Maitre Macarov été habillée tres décontractée avec une chemise hawaienne et un short

Macarov : Mais il fait si chaud !

Lucy : Un nudiste à son mot à dire ?

Macarov : Maintenant je vais annoncer votre première épreuve . Vous voyer la fumée qui s'élève du rivage ? Rendez vous là-bas ! Vous trouverez huit passage mais seule une équipe peuvent emprunter un même passage . Il y a plusieurs sorte de passage . Seules les équipes ayant parvenu à traverser ces passages auron reussi la premiere épreuves .

Grey : C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Macarov : Sur une route de type " Combat ", deux équipes parmi les huits devront s'affronter et seule l'équipe gagnante pourra continuer . Les routes de type " Combat difficiles sont les plus dures, car vous devrait battre un mage de rang S pour continuer ( Erza , Gildarts ou Mirajane ) . La route " Calme " est celle qui permet d'arriver à la fin sans avoir à ce battre . Sur cette épreuve vous serez jugés sur la volanté au combat et à la chance

Bixrow : LA CHANCE ?!

Lucy : Si c'est une question de chance, on peut le faire

Cana : On a une chance sur huit d'emprunter la route Calme

Gajeel : On va tous les écraser !

Macarov : Le test a commencer

Grey : Hein ?

Loki : Mais nous somme toujours en mer .

Natsu : Tu sais quoi faire Happy

Happy qui a la capacité de voler en transportant quelqu'un, prit Natsu et vola avec lui pour l'emener sur l'île .

Natsu : Nous choisirons notre chemin en premier !

Happy : Aye Sir !

Elfman : Batard !

Mais Natsu et Happy se cogna contre un mur invisible . Evidemment c'était Fried qui venit de lancer un enchantement sur le bateau . Fried qui vait des ailes et Bixrow qui se fesait transportez par ses poupées été déjà entrain de partir .

Fried : Ne vous inquétez pas . L'enchantement disparaitera dans 5 minutes !

Grey : Fried !

Natsu : Bâtard !

Grey : Hey, le vieux ce genre de choses est autorisé ?!

Macarov : Enfaite ce n'est pas une course

Grey : Si ils arrivent sur l'île avant nous, ils va poser des enchantements partout !

Happy : Hey, Je sais Levy peut faire disparraitre ces enchantement !

Levy : Bien, je peux réecrire tout ça ! Mais ...Seulement pour moi et Gajeel

Ils sauta tous les deux par dessus bord . Ils partirent a la nage .

Lucy : Levy !

Levy : Désolé Lucy ! On se voit plus tard !

Evergreen : Je connais Fried depuis longtemps . Je sais aussi déchifrer cette enchantements

Ils partirents eux aussi à la nage laissant les autres sur le bateau .

Du côté de Gajeel et Levy dans l'eau

Levy : Gajeel, attends moi , tu nage trop vite !

Gajeel n'entendait pas . Levy été si fine et petite elle fut emportée par un courant sous l'eau qui l'emmener loin .

Levy : Gajeel, AU SECOURS !

Levy été sous l'eau à présent .

Gajeel se retourna, ne voyant plus Levy .

Gajeel : Rhaa mais où elle est encore passé . Merde faut que je la retrouve sinon je pourrai pas continuer .

Gajeel plongea sous l'eau . Il trouva Levy, à deux doigts de se noyer . Il l'a prit par la taille . La remonta à la surface .

Gajeel : Eh bah alors crevette ? On essaye de retouver les homars ? Pas ici c'est dangereux tu sais !

Levy : Gajeel...

Il la ramena dans ses bras sur la rive et la posa sur ses deux jambes .

Levy : Merci, Gajeel

Gajeel : Derien Crevette, allez viens ne perdons pas de temps !

5 minutes plus tard du côté de bateau, l'enchantement avait disparu ...

Cana : C'est parti Lucy !

Grey : Viens, Loki !

Loki : Grey , en sous vetements...

Natsu : Happy, on y va

Happy : C'es parti !

Grey : PATINOIRE OLYMPIQUE !

Grey lança un sort pour faire un chemin de glaçce sur la mer . Juvia qui été faites d'eau nageait sous la mer avec Lisanna qui elle pouavit se transfomer en poisson .

Lucy : Vite Cana on est les dernières !

Cana : Non Wendy et Mest sont toujours sur le bateau ...

Lucy : Où ?

Cana : Ils ont disparu !

Lucy : Quand ?!

Cana : Ils sont partis à la nage !

Lucy : Il faut qu'on se dépeche !

Natsu et Happy arrivère les cinquième sur l'île ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait déjà 4 pasasges inprétes donc bolqués ( les passages H , F , B et A ) .

Natsu : Hein ?!

Happy : 4 routes sonts déjà scellés , laquelle on prend Natsu ?

Natsu : La E ! Sa doit être E pour **E**rza

Happy : Pourquoi choisi-tu Erza ?

Natsu : Parce que je veux la battre, bien sûr . Attends moi Erza !

Lucy et Cana arrivère devant les 8 routes, malheuresement, 7 été bolqués

Cana : Nous sommes les dernières ...

Lucy : C'est Ok ! Comme on dit gardons le meilleur pour la fin . Tu sera une mage de rang S Cana

Cana : Merci Lucy ...

**Auteur**** : Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre . A bienôt pour le prochain chapitre ! A+ **


	4. Chapter 4 : Que le combat commence !

**Chapitre 4 : Que le combat commence !**

**Auteur**** : Me revoila pour le 4eme chapitre . Désolé pour le retard . C'est les cours qui m'ont pris tous m'ont temps mais je suis en vacances le 5 juillet ! Bref on est pas là pour parler d'école . Mais de mangas ( Fairy Tail ) *o* . Mais tout d'abord je répons au Reviews que l'on m'a poster **

**.fukutaicho : Merci pour ton reviews et jessayerai dêtre moins fidèle au mangas dans les chapitre suivants et contente que ma fan fic te plaise ;) **

**Petite info (in)utile : En japonais Chapeau de paille ( je fais allusion et référence à One piece , Luffy se fait tout le temps appeler " Chapeau de paille ) donc en japonais Chapeau de Paille se dit " Mugiwara " . Voilà c'était la petite info (in)utile ! **

**Bon allez c'est parti pour le 4eme chapitre . Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Sur l'île Tenro dans le chemin C (c'étaient le chemin de Lucy et Cana ) ...

Lucy : C'est plus éclairé que cela devraient .

Cana : C'est à cause des lucioles

? : Hey, Hey

Cana : Cette voix ...

Lucy : Ne me dites pas que...

En haut il y avait une pancarte avec marquée dessus " Combat " .

Lucy : Combat ?!

Lucy et Cana devait donc affronter ...

Bixrow : J'avais raison, Cana est sa... coequipière .

Lucy : C'est Lucy !

Fried : Donc nous sommes supposé vous combattre ?

Plus tôt dans la bataille de Fairy Tail, Cana et Lucy avaient des problèmes avec eux . Cana n'avaient même pas réussi à le battre, même pas à le toucher, Lucy elle avaient invoquer Loki pour l'aider .

Bixrow : On dirait que seul l'équipe qui gagne pourra passer et donc accéder à l'épreuve suivante !

Les poupées volantes ( de Bixrow ) : On dirait, on dirait !

Fried : Désolé mais tu va très vite perdre, Cana ! Je vais être le premier à prendre la place de Luxus

Cana : Bien ! Moi aussi j'ai mes raison pour devenir mage de Rang S ! Donc c'est bon !

Lucy enleva son sac de son dos ( Lucy et Cana était en maillot de bain ) . Fried rougit.

Fried : Mais d'abord, pourquoi ne pas mettre quelques vêtements

Bixrow : Hein ?! C'est mieux ainsi, Fried !

Les poupées volantes : Mieux ! Mieux !

Fried : Non...C'est...C'est distrayant...

Cana : Dans ce cas ...

Cana prit une carte et la lança .

Cana : Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado !

Fried qui devanit de plus en plus rouge en voyant toute c'est filles en maillot de bains apparaître .

Fried : Des filles sortent des cartes !

Bixrow : Prenons les ensemble, Fried !

Lucy : Qu'es qui ce passe ?!

Cana : Oui ! Il a un faible pour les femmes !

Bixrow : Alors je vais m'occuper de vous moi-même !

Cana : Lucy !

Lucy : Oui ! Ouvre-toi, Porte des esprits, Viens à moi Virgo !

Virgo elle aussi était en maillot de bain .

Fried : Oh non, une autre ...

Bixrow : Sa ne marche pas sur moi ! Allez mes bébés ( les " bébés " sont les poupées volantes de Bixrow )

Virgo : Les devoirs de Virgo ... 1. Faire disparaître la crasse et la moisissure de la salle de bains . 2. Servir Lucy fidèlement . 3. Séparer les poubelles ...

Les poupées foncère sur Virgo et elle se laisser faire -' . Elle était impuissante .

Virgo : Aie ! Ouie ! Aie ! J'ai si mal !

Cana : Mais pourquoi tu l'a invoquer, elle !

Lucy : Je pensais qu'une femme serait efficace .

Les poupées revirent sur Lucy et Cana mais elle esquivèrent .

Bixrow : Je ne veux pas trop vous blessez donc dêpêcher-vous et d'abandonner !

Lucy : Ouvre-toi, Porte des Esprits, Viens à moi, Aries !

Aries : Je.. Je suis désolée

Lucy : Fais quelque chose !

Aries : Oui je vais essayer ... Bonne de laine !

Aries lança une fumée rose .

Bixrow : Quelle est cette douceur ?!

Aries : Je ... Je suis désolée

Fried : Une autre ...

Aries : Mur de laine !

Fried : Tellement doux ... Rien que de regarder rends mais pensées folles

Bixrow : Hey, Idiot, tu réalise le problème qu'on a ?!

Les poupées volantes : Problème qu'on a ! Poblème qu'on a !

Lucy : Lucy...coup de pied !

Lucy frappa Bixrow d'un coup de pied . Bixrow tomba mais il fallait encore s'occuper de Fried .

Aries : J'ai fait du bon travail ? Je suis désolée...

Aries retourna dans son monde .

Cana : Euh... "Coup de pied de Lucy" ?

Fried : Mesdemoiselles, Arretez !

Les filles exy disparurent ...

Cana : Merde, l'effet est fini !

Fried : A enfin, j'ai baisser ma garde mais maintenant c'est fini !

Lucy : Il est fou !

Fried : Ecriture Noires : Ailes . Yamino-Ekurityukurut-Subasa !

Fried vola grâce à ses ailes . Cana lança des cartes mais Fried les trancha avec son épée . Elle prit une autre carte .

Cana : Fontaine des prêtres ! Inoriko No Funsui !

Plein d'eau sortit, ce qui créa une grande fontaine où l'eau jaissait

Fried : Sa ne sert à rien

Cana : Merde

Lucy : Eau ?!

Lucy s'approcha .

Cana : Lucy, Non ! Cette eau est magique et est faite pour attaquer ! C'est dangereux de la toucher !

Lucy : Je vois bien ! Ouvre-toi ! Porte des Esprits, Viens à Moi ... Aquarius !

Fried : Une autre fille !

Lucy : Aquarius, fais-le !

Aquarius : Grr

Aquarius frappa Cana et Lucy à la tête .

Lucy : Non, mais c'est lui l'ennemi !

Aquarius : C'est quoi cette tenue ?! Hmm, tu as besoin de 100 années d'expérience en plus...Si tu pense attirer un homme avec ce maillot !

Cana : Hey, Salope, que fais-tu ?!

Aquarius : Excuse moi ?!

Lucy : Eh oh...

Cana : Tu ne connais pas la différence entre un ami et un ennemi ?!

Aquarius : Toute les filles sont mes ennemis, compris ?!

Lucy : ...

Aquarius : Dans cette voie, tu n'auras jamais de petit ami . O chance, comme une femme, tu es nule .

Cana : Tu agis comme juste parce qu'il y a des hommes ici ? C'est une femme pas chère qui arrête toute !

Aquarius : O chance !

Cana : Femme pas chère !

Lucy : Ces deux là ont quelque chose de similaires ...

Aquarius: J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon petit ami donc je retourne chez moi . Avec MON copain...

Lucy : Pas besoin de le dire deux fois !

Aquarius retourna dans son monde.

Lucy : Quel égoïste !

Fried : Je vous rapelle que nous n'avons pas fini .

Lucy : Que faisons-nous ?

Cana : Je vais ressayer avec les filles...

Lucy : Sa ne marchera pas deux fois !

Cana : Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado !

Fried : Non ! Arretez ça !

Lucy : QUOI , sa marche ?!

Fried : Arrêter je ne peux pas combattre comme ça ..

Cana : Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado ! Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado ! Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado !Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado ! Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado ! Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado ! Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado !

Les filles : Fried !

Fried : Laissez moi !

Les filles : Vous êtes si méchant

Cana : Carte de filles sexy, Sekushi-Onee-San Kado !

Les filles : Regarde- moi Fried ! Tu vois ? Fried, vous êtes si mignon !

Fried: Un mur de femme ! Je vais m'échapper par là !

Fried découpa une pierre avec son épée . Et mis les pieds dans le piège de Cana .

Cana : Invocation Foudre ! Sumoned !

Fried se fit electrocuté .

Cana : Je...Je l'ai battu ...

Lucy : Cana regarde : le passage c'est ouvert ! On a gagnés !

Lucy et Cana partire dans le passage . Quelque mintutes plus tard . Fried et Bixrow :

Bixrow : Tu es sur de ça Fried ?

Fried : Ouais . Si sa aurait été quelqu'un d'autre . J'y serais aller à fond . Mais je leur dois ça .

Bixrow : L'idée que tu aies un faible pour les femmes étaient un peu grosse .

Fried : N'est ce pas ?

Bixrow : Tu voulais prendre la place de Luxus .

Fried : Ce n'est pas la chose importante . Luxus reviendra un jour .

Bixrow : Lucy et Cana ont étaient chanseuses .

Fried : Lucy... Ton maillot m'a quand même troublée !

Bixrow : Que dit tu ?

Fried : Non rien ...

Bixrow : T'aime Lucy

Fried : Hein ? Euh... Non ...

Bixrow : Elle est belle en maillot n'est ce pas ?

Fried : Arrête ... Rien que d'y penser je ... haaaaaaaaaaaa, non je peux pas ... Lucy ! C'est pas possible non je l'aime pas !

**Auteur :****Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre . Au départ j'avais pas prévue que Fried aime Lucy mais bon ... Si sa vous plaît, on continue . A+ Pour le prochain chapitre ! ;) Mugiwara ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : Les combats s'enchaînent !

**Chapitre 5 : Les combats s'enchaînent !**

**Auteur ****: Bonjours chèrs lecteurs, me revoilà avec le 5eme chapitre . Désolé pour l'attente maintenant je suis enfin en vacances ! . Dans les chapitres suivants, plus de couples se formeront . Mais je peux pas vous en dire plus ... C'est à vous de lire . :) **

**La petite info (in)utile : En Japonais, le mot " santé " ( quand on boit un verre et que l'on trinque , on dit " santé ! " ) se dit " Sanpaï " ! Vous l'avez remarques . Mes petites infos deviennent de plus en plus (in)utiles ;) **

**Bon allez, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Natsu qui croyait avoir prit le chemin menant à Erza, était bien loin de se douter qu'il été tomber sur ...

Natsu : GILDARTS !

Gildarts : Salut, Natsu . Tu n'a pas de chance, hein ?

Happy : On est fini, Natsu ...

_Pendant ce temps là . Dans la route D ..._

Juvia : Elle... Elle est forte. Juvia ne savait pas qu'elle était si forte !

Erza : Qu'y a-t-il, Juvia ? Tu ne deviendra jamais mage de Rang S, comme ça !

Lisanna : L'armure de l'impératrice des mers ! Tu as l'intenttion d'annuler toutes les attaques d'eau de Juvia !

Juvia : Juvia... Te vaincra !

Juvia se transforma en une grande spirale deau qui fonça sur Erza mais Erza avec son épée coupa cette attaque . Juvia reprit son apparence normale

Juvia : Tranchoir d'eau , Water Slicer

En vain , Erza, para aussi cette attaque .

Juvia : Elle à réussi à le contrer

Lisanna se transforma en oiseau et jetta une attaque mais... Erza été trop forte .

Lisanna : Je n'ai pas fini , Méthamorphose Lapin , Take-Over

Encore raté

Erza : Hum... Tu t'es améliorée, Lisanna . Mais comme toujours, tu as du mal avec les distances . Tu es bonne à rien !

Lisanna : Je suis pas là pour une critique !

Juvia ( qui parlait dans sa tête ) : Je vois ... Quand Erza à esquivé l'attaque de Lisanna, elle a baissé sa garde un court instant... Si je vise cela...

Lisanna : Que penses-tu de ça ?! Trasformation Oiseau ! Take- Over... Bird !

Erza esquive .

Juvia : Maintenant ! Tuteur d'eau, Water Cane !

Mais malheuresement, encore échoué .

Lisanna : Aïe ...

Erza : Me fais pa rire, Juvia . A deux contre un, attaquer pendant que l'ennemi est occupé et répondre à l'attaque de son partenaire est bien trop prévisible ! Si je m'attends à ce genre d'attaque, je ne baisserai pas ma garde ! C'est une leçon élémentaire . La première fois que je t'ai vu à la Tour du Paradis, tu été beaucoup plus forte ! J'avais tort ? Je ne t'épargnerai pas ! ... JUVIA !

Erza lança une attaque

Lisanna et Juvia : AAAAAAAAAAH !

_Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Cana ayant réussi la première épreuve..._

Lucy : Ahh, Je reviis ! On est bien non ?

Cana : Toi elors, t'es trop sensible à la chaleur .

Lucy : Mais.. Il fait chaud !

Cana : ... On devrait y aller ...

Lucy : On est pas pressées

Cana : C'est quoi cette attitude non-chalante ?

Lucy : Quoi ?

Cana : Natsu ne t'aurai pas transmis sa stupidité, par hasard

Lucy : Dit ce que tu veux ... L'eau est trop bonne ... Je sais ! Tant qu'on est là, profitons-en pour laver nos maillots !

Cana : Franchement ...

Lucy : Bon bah viens te baigner !

Cana : Non

Lucy fit un plongeon dans l'eau .

Lucy : Allez viens ! On va en profitez pour lavez nos maillots !

Lucy , voyant que Cana ne voulait pas venir, defesa discrètement le noeud de son maillot ( le maillot à Cana ) . Et le cacha derrière son dos .

Cana : Eh, rends moi ça !

Lucy : Alors viens !

Cana : D'abord rend le moi !

Lucy: Tu rêve !

Cana en voulant se lever, glissa de la pierre et tomba dans l'eau .

Cana : AAAAH !

Plouf !

Lucy : Cana !

Lucy attrapa Cana par le bras et la fit remontez à la surface .

Lucy : Tu m'as fait peur . J'ai cru que tu allez te noyer !

Cana été enlacés par les bras de Lucy .

Lucy : Maintenant, je peux te rendre ton maillot, si tu veux

Cana : Tu peux le garder si tu veux, maintenant que je suis mouillée ...

Le vent souffla un petit air froid ..

Cana : Brr... Finalement, je veux bien que ut me le redonne ...

Lucy : Oui, tiens

Cana : Euh, Lucy tu veux biens me l'accrocher ?

Lucy : Bien sûr .

Lucy enleva ses bras de Cana et accroca son maillot .

Lucy : Et voila !

Cana : Merci

Bizarremebt, Cana avait toujours un peu froid . Pourtant la chaleur approchai les 32 degrès . Ce n'est pas la chaleur du soleil qu'elle voulait mais la chaleur humaine, celle de Lucy .

Cana : Lucy...?

Lucy : Oui ?

Cana : Tu veux bien remettre tes bras ? Tu me tenais chaud ...

Lucy : Oui... Si tu veux

Lucy s'appuya dos contre un rocher

Lucy : Viens .

Lucy enlaça Cana avec ses bras . Sans doute qu'elle s'aimait toute les deux mais qu'elle refoulait leur sentiments . En tout cas elles allaient bientôt le savoir, il fallait que l'une des deux fasse le premier pas . Soudains Cana se leva

Lucy : Ques qui ce passe , Cana ? Je te sers trop ? Ou tu veux que ...

Lucy n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase . Cana déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lucy .

_Pendant ce temps, sur la route A ..._

Elfman : De toutes les possibilités

Evergreen : Il a fallu que l'on tombe sur elle !

Mirajane ( qui avait pris sa forme démoniaque ) : Petit frères ou pas, je n'aurais aucune pitié

Evergreen : Eh ! Je suis là moi aussi !

_Pendant ce temps, sur la route D ..._

Juvia : Alors... Alors c'est ça... Le pouvoir... D'un mage de Rang S !

**Auteur :**** Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre . J'espère que cela vous a plu . Le prochain arrive bientôt ! A+ Cher lecteurs . Sanpaï ! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Les résultats de l'épreuve

**Chapitre 6 : Résultats de l'épreuve**

**Auteur : Bonjour chere lecteurs, me revoila avec le 6eme chapitre, . J'ai regardéles reviews, Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise :) Alors, on continue . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Du côté de Wendy et Mest, qui avait perdu le combat contre Grey et Loki ..._

Wendy : Mest !

Mest : J'ai pas réalisés que c'est types étaient si forts

Wendy : Bien sur qu'il sont forts !

Mest : Cependant, Je vais suivre les pas de Mist-Gun ! Je ne perdrais pas ! Ramenez-vous, Grey, Loki !

Wendy : Enfaite ... Nous avons perdu ...

Mest : Je ne savais pas !

Wendy : Pendant que vous etiez inconsients, Grey et Loki ont continué leurs chemin ...

Mest : Oh... Alors cette année c'est fichu ?

Wendy pleura

Wendy : C'est parce que je n'étais d'aucune aide ... Alors que j'avais décidée de faire de mon mieux ...

Wendy pleura encore plus

Mest : C'est bon . Au fait, tu n'est pas bléssée ?

Wendy : Non ...

Mest sera Wendy dans ses bras

Mest : Allons, Allons arrete de pleurez, c'est pas grave

Wendy : Tout est de ma faute ..

Mest embrassa Wendy sur la joue. Et la fit monter sur son dos

Mest : Mais non voyons, allez viens, on va trouver le camp

_Du côté de l'arrivée ( là on les gagnant à l'épreuve se retrouvèrent ) ..._

Lucy : Grey, Loki ! Je savais que vous réussiriez l'épreuve !

Cana : Félicitations .

Levy : On a été chanceux, nous on été tombés sur la route Calme

Gajeel : Chanceux ?! J'ai pas pu massacrer qui que ce soit !

Grey : Alors on est les seuls à avoir réussi la première épreuve ?

Loki : Où est Natsu ?

Happy : Ici

Natsu été assi sur une pierre .

Grey : C'est quoi son problème ?

Loki : Que c'est t-il passé ?

Lucy : Sa fait des heures qu'il est assi là . Sa m'inquiète

Cana ( jalouse ) : Comment ça ? Sa t'inquiète ?

Lucy : J'ai rien dit ...

Macarov : Bien, je pense que tout le monde est là

Lucy : Maître !

Macarov : Je vais donc procéder à l'annonce des résultats .

Happy : Aye !

Macarov : Cana et Lucy ont vaincu Fried et Bixrow et ont réussi à passer !

Grey : Quoi ?!

Macarov : Natsu et Happy ont réussi à survire à Gildarts, je ne sais pas comment, et on réussi à passer !

Grey : Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

Happy : Par contre, je n'ai rien fait

Macarov : Levy et Gajeel ont eu de la chance et ont empruntés la route Calme !

Gajeel : Quoi ? Tu dis que j'ai eu de la chance ! ?

Macarov : Grey et Loki ont vaincu Mest et Wendy et on réussi à passer !

Grey : Juvia a perdu ?

Macarov : Oooooooooooooh

Grey : Q-Qui y-a t'il le vieux ?

Macarov : Juvia et Lisanna sont tombées sur... ELLE . Cette guerrière qui ne connait pas le sens des mots " se retenir " !

Lucy : Et Elfman et Evergreen ?!

Cana : Cela veut dire qu'il sont tombées sur ... MIRAJANE !

Levy : Les pauvres

Gajeel : J'aurais quand même pu gagner

Elfman : Attendez !

Evergreen : On à réussi la première épreuve !

Macarov : Incroyable !

Happy : Comment avez vous réussi à combattre Mira ?

Elfman : Euh... En tant qu'Homme , je ne peux pas l'avouer ...

Evergreen : Disons... Que l'on à trouver une ouverture où attaquer ...

Lucy : Qu'est ce qu'il on bien pu faire ?

**Auteur :**** Evergreen a dit à Mirajane que Elfman et elle étaient en couple , ce qui n'est pas vrai , ceci été le point faible de Mirajane .**

Macarov : Quoi qu'il en soit, les équipes ayant réussi la premières épreuves sont :

Natsu et Happy

Grey et Loki

Levy et Gajeel

Cana et Lucy

Elfman et Evergreen

Ces 5 équipes vont bientôt commencer la 2eme épreuves !

**Auteur :**** Voila , c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plus, dans le prochain, il y aura beaucoup plus de romance . A+**


	7. Chapter 7 : Une pause sentiments

**Chapitre 7 : Une pause sentiments **

**Auteure :**** Hey, cheres lecteurs ! Me revoila avec le 7eme chapitre ! Comme le titre l'indique il y aura de la romance ( enfin ! ) comme promis, les couples commenceront à se devoiler ! Désoler pour le retard j'érait déborder ( oui je sais déborder pour les vacances, rien de plus Narmol ) mais maitenant c'est bon, j'ai regarder les Reviews et on m'a fait la remarque de rallonger mes chapitres, j'essaiyerais promis . Allez go ! C'est parti, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Avant la 2eme épreuve, toutes les équipes diposait d'une pause .

_Du côté de Levy et Gajeel ..._

Gajeel : Pff , j'en ai marre, je me suis même pas battu !

Reby : On a eu de la chance

Gajeel : Moi je voulais me battre ! Je les aurai tous réduit en miettes !

Levy : Gajeel... Je croit que

Gajeel : Parle plus fort Crevette, je comprends pas ton language !

Levy ( tout bas ) : Je crois que je t'aime ...

Gajeel : Tu quoi ?

Levy s'enfuit .

Gajeel : Eh attends reviens, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'a dit ! Eh, EH !

Mais Levy courais plus vite

_Du côté de Lucy qui été dans un coin avec Natsu . _Happy été trop occupé à s'amuser

Lucy : Natsu ?

Natsu : Lucy

Lucy : Sa va ?

Natsu : Euh... Oui pourquoi ?

Lucy : Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure tu disais rien

Natsu : Sa va mieux ne t'en fais pas

Lucy : C'est juste... Que sur le coup, sa m'a inquiéter

Natsu : Eh, faut pas t'en faire

Lucy : J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme sa

Natsu : Oh... Ah Bon...

Lucy : Oui...

Natsu : Sa me touche

Natsu prit Lucy dans ses bras , et carresa ses cheveux ( *_* )

Natsu : Lucy...

Malheuresement, le séquance romance fut écourter par l'arrivée de Levy, en pleure

Levy : LUCY !

Lucy : Levy ?

Natsu ( chucota dans l'oreille de Lucy ) : Je te laisse, Merci

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Natsu : Pour tes sentiments ...

Natsu partit .

Lucy : Levy qu'es qui se passe ?

Levy : J'aime Gajeel ...

Lucy : QUOI ?!

Levy : J'ai essayer de lui dire que je l'aimer tout à l'heure mais j'ai pas parler assez fort et il a rien entendu, et ... Snif ... je suis parti

Lucy : Ne te mets pas dans des états pareil . Tu arrivera a lui dire

Levy : Et si lui ne m'aime pas, il va m'humilier !

Lucy : Mais non, attends le bon moment, rapproche toi de lui, joue la carte de la romance

Levy : Merci Lucy

Lucy : Mais derien , allez viens on va marcher

Lucy et Levy partirent . Cana qui était cachée dans un buisson avait assistée à tout, elle vu Nastu et Lucy se prendre dans les bras et elle les avaient entendu et elle avait aussi entendu la conversation de Lucy et Levy . Lucy sans le savoir venait de s'attirer la colère et la jalousie de Cana

_Du côté de Grey qui marchait seul, mais Juvia le rejoignit _

Juvia : Monsieur Grey !

Grey : Hum ?

Juvia s'arreta essouflée, elle avaient couru et été épuisée . Elle en tomba, Grey la rattrapa

Grey : Eh, qu'es qui t'arrive ? Tu te sens mal

Juvia ( dans sa tête ) : Oh... Je suis dans les bras de Monsieur Grey

Grey : Faut pas courir aussi vite, tu viens de faire un combat... repose toi

Il la fit assoir .

Grey : Pourquoi courait tu si vite

Juvia : Ben, je voulais vous parlez, vous avez bien combattu

Grey : Juvia, arrête de me vouvoyier

Juvia : Excusez-moi

Grey : C'est vraiment plus fort que toi

Juvia : Monsieur Grey ... Vous avez jamais remarquez que je vous aimer ?

Grey : Hein ?!

Juvia : En tant normal , j'aura jamais réussi a vous le dire...

Grey : C'est pour ça que tu me colle

Juvia : Juvia essaiyais juste d'attirer votre attention, mais elle a pas réussi

Grey : ...

Juvia : Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

Grey : Euh ... Non

Juvia : Votre coeur pense sur Lucy

Grey : Non Juvia

Juvia se leva péniblement.

Juvia : Juvia a compris, désolé de vous avoir importuné

Grey : Eh, mais tu pleure ?!

Juvia : Juvia est faite d'eau, et des fois sa déborde... Au revoir

Grey prit Juvia par le bras et la retourna

Grey : Attends !

Juvia : ?

Grey : J'aurais dû le remarquer, j'en suis désolé

Juvia baissa la tête mais Grey la releva

Grey : Je crois que je t'aime ...

Juvia : Quoi ?

Grey embrassa Juvia

**Auteure :**** Et voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plu, a tres vite pour le prochian, yaura plein de surprise ! Aye !**


	8. Chapter 8 : La deuxième épreuve

**Chapitre 8 : La deuxième épreuve**

**Auteure : Hey, me revoilà, désoler pour l'absence j'ai eu quelque petits imprévus . J'ai regardé les reviews et mon dit de faire gaffe à mes fautes, je vais essayer . Je suis de retour avec en poche le 8ème chapitre ! J'espere que sa vous plair . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Macarov annoça la deuxième épreuve _

Macarov : Je vais maintenant annoncer en quoi consiste la deuxième épreuve

Natsu : Ah enfin

Macarov : Vous devrez trouvez la tombe de Mavis, le premier maître de notre guilde, tombe qui est cachée quelque part sur cette île

Natsu : Quoi c'est tout ? C'est super facile

Happy : Super facile !

Macarov : Vous avez 6 heures pour réussir cette épreuve, c'est clair ? 6 heures et pas une minute de plus ! Et quand à moi je vous attendrez là bas .

Natsu : Alors c'est parti, tu viens Happy ?

Happy : C'est parti mon quiqui

_De retour du côté de Wendy et de Mest _

Mest : Ta pas fini de faire cette tête?

Wendy : Quel tête ?

Mest : Dis moi Wendy, Est ce que tu sais pourquoi Fairy Tail prend cette île comme sa terre sacrée ?

Wendy : C'est là que Mavis le fondateur de la guilde a été enterré .

Mest : Oui mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça , il y a un truc... Cette île est impossible à trouver sur les cartes .

Les équipes cherchèrent la tombe . Aucun d'entre eux se douter de l'arriver de la guilde clandestine Grimoire Hearts

_Du côté de Cana et Lucy _

Lucy : La tombe de Mavis

Cana : Ta une idée Lucy ?

Lucy : Non aucune, c'est difficile de trouver une tombe sans le moindre indice

Cana : Oui c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète justement. Sommes-nous sûr de n'avoir aucun indice, j'ai déjà participer 4 fois à cette examen par le passé et la y'a quelque chose qui me chiffonne . Les épreuves ont toujours été réalisables alors pourquoi celle-ci ne le serai t-elle pas ? Je suis sûr qu'un indice est caché quelque part .

Lucy : Je crois que j'ai compris . Cette deuxième épreuve teste notre capacité de réflexion . Peut-être que l'énoncé de l'épreuve contient un indice .

Cana : Qu'es que tu veut dire ?

Lucy : Euh par exemple...Voyons voir... Le mot " Tombe " on pense immédiatement à l'endroit où est enterré le mort, d'accord, mais ce mot peut aussi signifiée la destination finale de la vie.

Cana : Je te trouve glauque là.

Lucy : Euh...Une tombe...une tombe .

Cana : J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un bruit, j'ai dû rêver .

Grey et Loki qui été caché derrière un buisson écouté tout de la conversation entre Lucy et Cana .

Lucy : Un truc du genre je ferais de ce lieu ta tombe ou alors le mariage est la tombe de la vie .

Cana : Dis donc sa va pas aujourd'hui . Je suis sûr que tu peux nous trouver quelque chose de plus Lucyesque . Comme : Quand les gens meurent ils devienne des étoiles . Un truc comme ça

Lucy : Tu veux dire que j'ai l'image de quelqu'un qui pourrait dire ça ? En même temps ta raison je pourrais le dire . . . Sa y est j'ai trouvée, mais oui sa ne peut être que cet endroit . Je crois savoir où ce trouve la tombe Cana . Suis-moi

Cana : Tes trop forte !

Cana et Lucy partir en courant, pendant que Grey et Loki les suivirent discrètement.

Loki : Fortiche la Lucy .

Grey : On a de la chance

Loki : Bien joué Grey

Grey : Désolé pour toi Lucy, en effet cette deuxième épreuve teste notre capacité de réflexion mais elle teste aussi notre avidité

Loki : Hum... Comme avec l'amour en faite .

Grey : Allez viens suivons-les !

_Du côté de Juvia et Erza qui été parties à la recherche de Wendy et Mest _

Erza : Franchement sa ne me dérange pas de chercher Wendy et Mest mais où les chercher ?

Juvia ( dans sa tête ) : Juvia voulait être avec Monsieur Grey ! Il faut réagir et faire faux-bonds à Erza ! Oh... Monsieur Grey ...

Erza : Qu'es qui t'arrive ? Tes toute rouge, ta de la fièvre ?

Juvia : Non, non Erza tout va bien merci !

Erza : Ok tant mieux

Juvia ( dans sa tête ) : Juvia est impatiente !

Juvia : Euh... Si tu veux on peux se séparer et ...

Erza : Qu'es que tu fais on va finir par ce perdre si tu reste aussi loin derrière moi . Est ce que tu aurais peur de moi par hasard ? Excuse moi pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure

Juvia : Tout à l'heure ? A notre combat de la première épreuve .

Erza : J'admets que je n'y suis pas allez de main morte mais accédez au rang S est très difficile, ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, il y a quelque années , j'ai passer cet examen et je l'ai réussi mais comme le chemin fut rude et éprouvant . Une fois que l'on devient mage de rang S ; on croule sous les responsabilités, on doit pas salir l'honneur de la guilde par exemple et toute ces autres choses, il faut faire ceci et cela ...

Juvia ( dans sa tête ) : Je veux allez vers Monsieur Grey

Erza : C'est dur tu sais !

Juvia : Euh... Oui , c'est difficile de perdre mais Juvia ne tenez pas plus que ça à réussir cette épreuve et...

Erza : Lisanna revient à peine d'Edolas, j'ai peut-être été dur avec elle, certains diront même que c'est puéril de ma part ... CEPANDANT ! Je ne vous haie point, pas le moins du monde, je veux juste ... Je veux ... Enfin il faut me comprendre

Juvia : Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien mais ni Juvia ni Lisanna ne t'en veuille, nous avons parfaitement compris ! Maintenant je te propose que nous nous séparions

Erza : Alors c'est vrai ! Tu me comprends ! Ah c'est trop cool d'avoir une amie comme toi, on va pouvoir continué a faire équipe toute les deux ! Ah c'est génial, allez en route allons trouvez Wendy et Mest ! Ahaha

Juvia : Oh non, au revoir Monsieur Grey, nous nous reverrons un jour ...

_Du côté de Levy et Gajeel _

Un montre hurla et Gajeel le frappa

Gajeel : Tu commença à me souler ! Attends part pas si vite ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi cet examen, choisir un chemin, retrouver une tombe ... On est bien avancer avec ça

Levy : Oh tais-tois !

Gajeel : Si je suis venue sur cette île pommée c'est pour me bastonné avec la Salamandre et Erza, mais mettre un raclée à ces pseudos monstres géant, je te le dis tout net , c'est pas du tout mon trippe !

Levy : Et être avec moi sa tu t'en moque, hein ?

Gajeel : Non, attends Levy ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je...

Levy : Tu ne fais que te battre avec tout le monde et moi tu m'ignore complètement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister quand je suis avec toi !

Gajeel ( en tapotant sur la tête de Levy ) : Oooh ! C'est donc ça qui te préocupe, tu veux que je passe plus de temps avec toi ma p'tite ? Alors grandit et deviens forte comme ça on pourra se battre ensemble contre les méchants .

Levy : On va finir par le savoir que je suis faaible, et que je suis petite .

Gajeel : Attends , tu ne va pas me faire une dépression maintenant, tu as d'autre chose a faire, bien plus... AIE

Levy balanca son sac à la figure de Gajeel . Et partis en courant .

Levy : Tu me dégouté espèce d'abruti !

Gajeel : Ah... Répète un peu

Levy couru loin

Levy : Pour qui il se prend, moi qui pensais qu'il été devenu quelqu'un de presque bien ; Pauvre type ! Je le déteste et je le déteste !

Levy s'arreta de courrir et pleura .

Levy : Je... Je le déteste...

Du bruit se fut entendre

Levy : Gajeel ?

Deux mages de Grimoire Hearts apparurent

Levy : Au secours ! Ah !

Yomazu : On va commencer par elle !

Levy : Non !

Gajeel survint et sauva Levy juste à temps ;

Gajeel : C'est pas facile de veuiller sur quelqu'un quand il est court sur pattes . Alors reste près de moi .

Levy essaya de combattre mais elle ne parvint pas à réussir a les mettre au tapis . Gajeel prit donc la relève et réussi à les combattre mais il eut des sévères blessures . Pendant que Gajeel combatter, Levy été aller chercher l'aide de Juvia et d'Erza, quand elle furent toutes les trois revenue Gajeel avaient fini son combat. Et été mal en point

Levy : Gajeel ! Gajeel tiens bon, je suis là maintenant

Gajeel : Hum... Je t'avais bien dit que je pouvais m'occuper de ces deux là touts seuls .

Levy : Oh ... Gajeel

Erza : On va continuer à chercher Wendy et Mest, ils sont peut-être perdu .

Levy fit lever Gajeel . Gajeel s'appuya sur le dos et les épaules de Levy

Levy : Je vais ramener Gajeel au camp .

Erza : Oui merci Levy

Gajeel : Vu ta taille, on n'est pas arrivés .

Levy : Tu ne tiens même pas debout alors arrête de jouez au forts .

Gajeel : Qu'es qui faut pas entendre .

Juvia ( dans sa tête ) Juvia veut être avec Monsieur Grey !

**Auteure :**** Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre . Le prochain arrive très bientôt ! A+**


	9. Chapter 9 : Sept ans plus tard

**Chapitre 9 :** **Sept ans plus tard**

**Auteure : ****Bonjour, me revoilà avec le 9ème chapitre, je vous avez dis qu'il arriverai très vite . J'ai lu les reviews et on m'a signalé que je copier l'oeuvre original, désolé mais pour le chapitre précédent j'en avait besoin pour avancer dans l'histoire désormais, je ferais confiance à mon imagination . Désolé pour les fautes, je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est les vacances donc j'ai un peu relâcher mon orthographe. Bref **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fairy Tail avait gagné sa bataille contre la guilde clandestine Grimoire Hearts avec l'aide de Luxus .L'examen fut donc reporté. La bataille achevé Levy n'avait toujours pas avouer ses sentiments à Gajeel mais Cana avait trouver le courage de dire à Gildarts qu'elle était sa fille . La guilde était prête à partir, malheuresement l'arrivée du dragon de l'apocalypse Acnologia fit tout capoter.

Erza, Natsu, Macarov, Lucy et touts les autres essaya de la combattre mais sa force était tellement grande, que personne ne put le vaincre. Acnologia s'éleva au dessus de l'île et était prêt à l'anéantir . Les membres de la guilde y croiyèrent du mieux qui y pouvère, ils se disait qu'il n'allait pas mourir, ils se tenir tous la main en formant en cercle .

En faisant cela ils activèrent la 3ème grande magie de Fairy Tail, une magie de protection ultime, pour se protger de touts les danger ou de toutes les attaques : La Sphère De Fairy . Acnologia envoya une attaque et détruis lîle Tenro mais enfaite elle était toujours là .

Pendant 7 ans, c'étaient Macao le chef de Fairy Tail

Pour que la grande magie de protection que les membres de Fairy Tail avaient invoqué se dissipe, il fallait attendre 7 ans , sept longue années mais tout ceux qui se trouver sur l'île ne vieissait pas, et ils dormirent pendant 7 ans. Ils ne s'en rendait pas compte, pour eux, ils n'avaient pas passer sept mais juste une semaine, . Les autres membres de la guilde qui n'avaient pas participé à l'examen 7 ans auparavant, avait fait des recherches mais n'avait rien trouver jusqu'a que la guilde Blue Pegasus leur vinre en aide ; grâce à Blue Pegasus les autres membres de Fairy Tail ont trouver l'île et les personnes dessus . C'étaient l'esprit de Mavis Vermillion qui les avaient conduit vers Natsu et les autres . Ils ramenèrent Natsu, Happy Lucy et les autres, l'équipe au complet !

Fairy Tail pouvait redevenir ... Fairy Tail !

_De retour à Fairy Tail : _

Natsu : Bien le bonjour les nazes !

Happy : Hello ! C'est nous qui revoilà !

Macarov, expliqua au autres membre de la guilde ce qui c'étaient passé et pourquoi ils furent absent pendant 7 ans.

Roméo ( le fils de Macao ) qui avaient perdu tout espoirs de retrouver Natsu et les autres regarder Natsu, les yeux remplits de larmes . Il n'en croyer pas ses yeux .

Natsu : Hein ?

Roméo : Oooh

Natsu : Mais oui, Waouh c'est fou ce que t'a grandit Roméo !

Il finit par pleurer .

Roméo : C'est bon de te retrouver... Natsu

**Auteure : Voilà. Oui je sais ce chapitre est un peu court, le suivant arrive tout de suite ;) .**


	10. Chapter 10 : Sentiments Toujours là

**Chapitre 10: Sept ans plus tard, les sentiments sont toujours là **

**Auteure : Voilà voilà, c'est toujours moi avec le 10ème chapitre, oh oh , on s'arrête plus ! Aujourd'hui les sentiments de Natsu pour Lucy grandiront ! Et il y aura même un baiser, et Grey sera jaloux Oups j'en dit trop !**

**Allez Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail :_

Natsu : Non c'est vrai Roméo ? Toi aussi tes devenu mage de Feu

Happy : Grâce à vous on mourra pas de froid cette hiver, c'est cool !

Roméo : Je peux aussi produire des flammes gelée

Panthère-Lily : Oh la belle bleu ! Et ça qu'es que c'est ?

Roméo : C'est des flammes adésives violettes commes celles de mon père . Et là jaune c'est des flammes boules-puantes, hyper répulsives !

Natsu : HAHAH sa fouette !

Panthère-Lily : Bravo, belle atiraille

Gajeel : Ouais ton éventail de sort est plus large que celui de ton père .

Natsu : Ta boule puantes me rapelle quelqu'un

Roméo : Ne le dis pas à mon père mais je suis en cachette les cours du professeur Totomaru

Gajeel : Totomaru, il joue donc les profs maintenant .

Natsu : Ah oui ! Le sale type dont j'ai jamais pu digérer les flammes ! La prochaine fois, je t'accompagne, histoire de me rappeller à son bon souvenir !

Roméo : Désolé Natsu mais je crois qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de toi .

Happy : Mouais .Tu m'étonne !

Erza : Qu'es que vous dites ! Vous ... Vous ... vous êtes mariés ! Toi et Bisca vous êtes mariée ?!

Arzak : Oui, il y 6 ans déjà !

Bisca : Faut que je te raconte Erza, figure toi que c'est moi qui l'ai demander en mariage ! T'aurais vu sa tête

Arzak : Oui bon.. T'a été la plus rapide c'est tout !

Erza : ... BRAVO ! ... euh ... je je ... JE veux dire super ... non tous mes veux de mariage et de bonheur

Elfman : Elle en perd son latin la pauvre.

Mirajane : Dès qu'on lui parle d'amour, elle perd touts ses moyens .

Lisanna : Félictations, vous avez des enfants ?

Bisca : Oui, une fille et on l'a appeler Asca .

La guilde Amiasca était aussi là pour rendre une visite . Léon regarda Juvia

Léon : Oooh

Juvia : Hein ?

Léon posa ses main sur les épaules de Juvia

Léon : Quel grâce ! C'est le coup de foudre, je crois que je suis amoureux !

Juvia : Quoi ?!

Lucy : La vache ! Il y va pas par 4 chemins

Grey : Oh non c'est une blague, il peut pas se contrôler !

Juvia : Juvia ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle... Elle sent qu'elle va ... EXPLOSEZ !

Grey ( dans sa tête ) : J'èspere que Juvia n'est pas amoureuse de lui !

Gildarts : Alors... Pour faire simple ... LE PAPOUNET A SA CANA CHERIE C'EST MOI !

Cana : Arrête ! Mais qu'es que tu fais là !

Gildarts : Ba quoi j'ai bien le droit d'exprimez ma joie ! Eh eh

Cana : Tu te fais passez pour un gros demeuré !

Jett : Ils aurait pu faire une annonçe plus digne et moins démonstrative !

Droy : Tu connais Gildarts, il fait jamais rien dans la demi-mesure !

_Le soir venu, et le calme revenu :_

Lucy se dirigea vers Natsu

Lucy : Dis Natsu . Demain, il faut que j'aille à la guilde marchande Love & Lucky, sa te dirai de m'accompagner

Natsu : Oui bien sûr.

Happy : On sera là.

Natsu : Tu veux allez voir ton père ?

Lucy : Oui, il doit être mort d'inquiétude...

**Lucy ne croiyer pas si bien dire**.

Lucy ... j'ai été absente pendant 7 ans

Natsu : Je comprends...

Lucy : Soyez prêts à 14h tapante !

Happy : Aye, Sir !

_Le lendemain après midi à la guilde marchande Love & Lucky _

Lucy : Excusez moi madame .

La madame : Oui c'est pour ?

Lucy : Voilà en faite, je suis à la recherche d'un certain Judes Heartfilia . C'est bien un membre de votre guilde ?

La madame : Oh ! Oh ! J'en conclus... Que... Vous êtes sa fille Lucy

Lucy : Tout à fait !

La madame : Oh ...

Natsu : Bah c'est quoi le problème ?

Happy : Il a quitter la guilde ?

Lucy : Il est parti en voyage d'affaires ?

La madame : C'est pas facile à dire... Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça mais ... Mr Heartfilia est décédé le mois dernier ... Toute mes condoléances mademoiselle...

_Sur le chemin du retour ..._

Lucy était passé au cimetière pour y déposer des fleurs, puis avec Natsu et Happy, il se remirent en route .

Happy : Dis Lucy ...

Natsu : Happy !

Lucy : Je sais qu'il va me manquer mais j'ignore pourquoi... J'arrive pas à pleurer ... Je dois avoir une pierre à la plaçe du coeur !

Natsu : Ne dis pas ça ! Je crois qu'on ne mesure pas notre tristesse ni le nombre de larmes que l'on doit verser

Lucy : C'est gentil ...Merci

Happy, Natsu et Lucy arrivèrent devant la maison de Lucy . Elle rentra pendant que Natsu et Happy rentrèrent chez eux . Mais au beau milieu de la nuit Natsu se leva et sorti en s'assurant que Happy dormait bien . Le petit exide dormait à point fermé et seule l'odeur du poisson aurait pu le réveiller.

Natsu se dirigea vers l'appartement de Lucy. Il était 2h du matin et à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dort . Tout le monde sauf Lucy . En voyant la lumière Natsu sû que Lucy ne dormait pas, il toqua à la porte.

Lucy : Entrez !

Natsu entra .

Lucy : Natsu ?! Qu'es que tu fais là ?

Natsu : Je venais te voir... Pour m'assurer que tout allez bien.

Lucy : Oh Natsu

Lucy était assise sur son lit . Et elle était visiblement triste . Natsu s'assit à côté d'elle

Natsu : T'arrive toujours pas à pleurer ?

Lucy : Non ...Mais pourquoi je ...!

Natsu ( en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Lucy ) : Chuuut ...! Regarde, tous ces paquets c'est ton père qui te les à envoyé . POur ton anniversaire non ?

Lucy : Oui et il a même payer mon loyer pendant 7 ans

Natsu : Alors pourquoi te morfondre, certe notre vie s'est " arrétée " mais maintenant elle continue, Non ?

Lucy : oui ta raison

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lucy

Natsu : Lucy ?

Lucy : Hum ?

Natsu : Tu vois, tu arrive à pleurer

Lucy : oooh ...

Lucy pleura encore et encore

Natsu la prit dans ses bras

Lucy : Oooh, Natsu

Natsu ( chuchotant à l'oreille de Lucy ) : Raison de plus pour vivre ta vie à fond maintenant ...

Natsu se leva .

Natsu : Je vais te laisser, bonne nuite alors

Lucy lui attrapa la main

Lucy : Non attends !

Natsu : Hein ?

Lucy : Reste ...Reste avec moi

Natsu se retourna, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy et l'embrassa, Lucy ne fût pas surprise et répondit au baiser . Natsu la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa et ils s'allongèrent en s'embrassant .

Lucy : Dis Natsu ...

Natsu : Oui

Lucy : Je savais pas que tu était aussi romantique ! Tu me l'avais cacher !

Natsu : Rha mais tu casse tout là !

Lucy ( en rigolant ) : Hi hi . Désolé

Natsu : C'est parce que je t'aime que je suis comme ça et ooh ...j'ai réussi à te faire sourire .

Lucy : Oui, merci, moi aussi je t'aime Natsu ...

Sur ce il passsèrent la nuit ensemble enlacés et collés l'un contre l'autre .

**Auteure : ****So Cute *-* . Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, à bientôt pour le prochain ( qui se sera entièrement fais de mon imagination et non le l'oeuvre original ;) ) Au revoir !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Les blessures du coeur

**Chapitre 11 : Les blessures du coeur **

**Auteure : Me revoilà avec le 11 ème chapitre ! J'ai lu les reviews, je suis désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux . Bien, dans ce chapitre, déception, romance ... de l'amour, enfin, c'est à vous le lire **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Dans l'appartement de Lucy ..._

Natsu et Lucy se réveillèrent touts les deux en même temps

Natsu : Ta bien dormi ?

Lucy : Oui, merci et toi ?

Natsu : Oui, merci

Ils furent interrompus par...

Happy : C'est beau l'amourrrrr !

Lucy : Aaaaaaaaah , Happy mais qu'es que tu fabriques ici ?!

Natsu : Depuis quand es tu là ?!

Happy : Pas longtemps, Natsu, je me suis réveillée avec ... Une envie de poisson . Et j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là .

Natsu : Comment tu as que j'étais ici ?

Happy : Et bien ... Disons que j'avais une intuition

Lucy : Happy ... Je t'en prie, ne dis rien aux autres pour l'instant

Happy : Bah pourquoi ?

Natsu : Peux-être as-tu besoin de temps ?

Lucy : Euh... Non ... Enfin...

Lucy venait de se souvenir que pendant de l'examen de Rang S, elle avait " entamée " une histoire avec Cana

Lucy : Oui voilà, j'ai besoin de temps .

Happy : Ok, mais dépêche toi, je ne tiens pas ma langue longtemps ! En parlant de langue ...

Natsu : Quoi ?

Happy : Vous vous êtes embrassés, hein ?

Lucy : OH HAPPY !

Happy : Rho ça va !

Natsu rigola

Happy : Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim ! Je vais pêcher !

Natsu : Ok, bah de problème, on se revoit tout à l'heure

Happy : Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux ! En amoureux !

Lucy : Happy !

Happy : Ah, et toutes mes félicitations !

Natsu et Lucy : Merci !

Sur ces mots Happy partit

Lucy : Natsu ...

Natsu : Oui ?

Lucy baissa la tête

Lucy : Il faut que je te dise un truc ...

Natsu : Hum ?

Natsu s'assied sur le lit à côté de Lucy

Natsu : Bah, qu'es qui ce passe ?

Lucy : Je ...

Natsu : On a tout notre temps .

Lucy : Pendant... Pendant l'examen de Rang S ... Je ... Enfin Cana et moi étions... On était ensemble .

Natsu : Bah oui vous étiez partenaires ! C'est ça que tu n'arrivez pas à me dire ?

Lucy : Non Natsu ... Tu n' as pas compris, on été ensemble !

Natsu : Sa, tu l'as déjà dit .

Lucy : NON NATSU ! On été ensemble ! En couple !

Natsu : ...

Lucy : Je suis désolée, on s'est embrassées et puis voilà ...

Natsu : ...mais c'est fini ? Non ? Tu as bien arrêté la liaison avant de te mettre avec moi ?

Lucy : ...Non Techniquement on, on est toujours ensemble

Il y eut un long silence, qui, pour Lucy parut duré une éternité . Puis Natsu se leva .

Lucy : Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais mettre fin à notre relation aujourd'hui, je te le promets !

Natsu se dirigea vers la porte puis pivota sur ces talons, la tête toujours baissée

Natsu : Lucy ... Je n'aurais qu'un seule question .

Lucy : Pose toutes les questions que tu veux .

Natsu leva la tête et regarda Lucy droit dans les yeux .

Natsu : As-tu encore des sentiments pour Cana ?

Lucy : Je...

Natsu : REPONDS MOI !

Lucy ( les mains sur ses oreilles ) : Je sais pas, Natsu ! J'en sais rien ... Je ... j'en sais rien ...

Natsu : J'ai ma réponse ...

Sur ces mots il partit ...

_Quatres plus tard tout le monde était à la guilde _

Lucy avaient tout expliqué à Levy et Erza de ce qui s'étaient passé le matin même.

Erza : Tu ferais mieux d'aller parler à Cana

Levy : Mais d'abord, il faut que tu sois sûr de tes sentiments !

Lucy : C'est Natsu que j'aime ...

Erza : Et toi Levy ?

Levy : M... Moi ?

Erza : Bah oui toi et Gajeel !

Lucy : T'es au courant Erza ?

Levy : Oui je l'ai mise au courant, je te jure, elle a fait une de ces tête

Erza : Non ... p...pas du tout, j'étais juste un peu surprise, rien de plus

Levy : Mon oeil !

Lucy : Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?

Levy : Non... Mais je vais le faire !

Erza : Ha ha . Ha ouais et quand ?

Levy : Euh... Aujourd'hui !

Erza : Bon courage... Et à toi aussi Lucy !

Lucy : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Erza : Regarde .

Erza désigna Cana qui étaient assise au bar

Lucy soupira ...

Levy : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Lucy : Oui !

Lucy quitta donc la table et se dirigea vers Cana

Lucy : Euh... Cana ?

Cana : Ouais ?

Lucy : Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Cana : Oui

Cana et Lucy se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la guilde .

Lucy : Bon voilà ... Enfaite ... Moi... Enfin ... Natsu ...

Cana : Ne te fatigue pas va !

Lucy : Hein ?

Cana : Happy m'a tout raconté, à propos de toi ... Et ... Natsu enfin .. voila quoi

Lucy : Tu va à la pêche ?

Cana : Hein ? Non ... Non, il vous a observé ce matin, derrière la fenêtre .

Lucy : Rhaaa, les rideaux, j'ai oublié de fermer les rideaux !

Cana : Alors c'est vrai ?

Lucy : Oui ... Tu m'en veux toi aussi ?

Cana : Non.

Lucy : Oh ?

Cana : Quand je te dis que Happy m'a tout raconté, il m'a TOUT raconté . Quand Natsu à été furieux contre toi.

Lucy : Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Cana : Non

Lucy : Alors c'étaient peut-être juste qu'un flirt ...

Cana : Oui juste un flirt . Allez va lui parlez !

Lucy : Mais ... Cela fait quatres qu'il m'ignore, il ne me dit plus rien !

Cana : Sans doute que c'est à toi de faire le premier pas !

Lucy : Tu as raison .

Cana : Tiens regarde, il sort de la guilde

Natsu sorti de la guilde et allez s'assoir contre un arbre .

Cana : Quant à moi je rentre dans la guilde, y'a de la bière qui m'attends !

Lucy : Ok

Cana rentra pendant que Lucy se dirigea vers Natsu

Lucy : Natsu ?

Natsu : Hum ?

Lucy : J'ai parler à Cana . C'est fini entre nous .

Natsu : Ok

Natsu se leva et commença à partir

Lucy : Natsu ... C'est toi ... C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME !

Natsu s'arreta de marcher et pivota sur ses talons

Lucy : A présent c'est sûr ! Natsu ! C'est toi que j'aime !

Lucy pleura et s'agenouilla à terre .

Natsu : Lucy ...Moi aussi je t'aime

Il l'aida à se relever et tous deux retournèrent à la guilde

_Dans un coin la guilde, du côté de Levy et Gajeel ._

Gajeel : De quoi tu voulais me parler, crevette ?

Levy : Eh bien je ... Gajeel je ...

Gajeel : Rha regarde tu recommença à parler tout bas

Levy : Gajeel je t'aime .

...

Gajeel : Quoi ?!

Levy : Gajeel je ...

Gajeel : J'ai compris

Levy leva la tête

Gajeel : C'est mignon...

Levy : C'est mignon ?! C'est mignon, mais ... C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, ta vu le temps que j'ai mis pour te le dire, c'est pas si simple, tu sais, Gajeel essaye, de comprendre, même moi j'étais pas sûr au début et puis ...

Gajeel : Chut !

Levy : ?

Gajeel : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire . C'est toi qui es mignonne, tu es même belle .

Il fût interromput par Elfman et les autres qui crier

Elfman : Eh oh, vous deux, venez donc nous rejoindre !

Gajeel et Levy allèrent s'assoir à la table où étaient assis : Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey, Cana , Happy, Carla, Panthère-Lily, Elfman, Wendy, Jett, Droy, Fried, Bixrow, Lisanna et Evergreen et Mirajane .

Juvia fit son apparition et se mit à côté de Grey . Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais lui, croyant qu'elle voulait lui dire bonjour, lui fît la bise.

Les autres étaient tro occuper à discuter dans tous les sens pour faire attention à Grey et Juvia .

Juvia : Oh ? Ce n'est pas ce que Juvia attendait .

Grey : Comment ça ?

Juvia : Juvia voulait vous embrassez mais il s'emblerait que vous n'aiyez pas compris .

Grey : M'embrassez ?

Juvia : Oui, comme pendant l'examen, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous .

Grey : Ah ça ... Euh ... A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis ... Je ne suis pas sùr de mes sentiments

Juvia : Quoi ?

Juvia sentit la colère monter en elle . Il fallait que Grey se taise !

Grey : Oui, je n'ai peut-être pas réfléchie quand je t'ai embrassé, c'est venue comme ça, sans doute car j'avais un coup de barre et j'avais besoin de réconfort et ...

CLACK !

Juvia pris de l'élan et giffla Grey avec force . Grey porta sa main à sa joue .A présent tout le monde les regardèrent

Juvia ( en colère ) : Comment osez vous traitez Juvia ?! JUVIA N'AI PAS UN OBJET DE RECONFORT , JUVIA A DES SENTIMENTS ! ON NE ME TRAITE PAS DE CETTE FACON ! JUVIA EST PEUT ETRE FAITE D'EAU MAIS ELLE A UN COEUR ! JUVIA A FAIT PLEIN DE CHOSES POUR VOUS ! ET C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS REMRCIEZ JUVIA ! J'AI UN COEUR, MERDE !

Il eut un grand silence

Grey : Juvia

Juvia : TAIS-TOI ! JUVIA NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! JUVIA NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! PLUS JAMAIS !

A ces mots elle partit en claquant la porte .

**Auteure : Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, A bientôt pour prochain ;) **


	12. Vos avis ? FAQ ( Foire Au Questions )

**Auteur :** **Bonjour tout le monde, c'est une petite FAQ ( Foire Au Questions ) . Poser les questions que vous voulez ... **

**Moi personnellement j'ai une question . Pour les prochains chapitre, vous préférez que je continue d'écrire sous ce format là : **

**Exemple : **

**Cana : Je veux à boire !**

**Ou alors de cette façon : **

**Exemple : **

**- Je veux à boire, Dit Cana , en tenant une chope de bière vide **

**J'ai besoin de réponse pour mes prochains chapitres . Et désolé pour les fautes, je vais sûrement prendre une bêta . Voilà Voilà ; **

**A bientôt , Merci de suivre ma Fanfic **


End file.
